My school life projectbeautiful
by Anialoveskick
Summary: HEY this is my lloong one-shot of bully #projectbeautiful read it please


**Hey guys! I know I disappear long-story-short. I just finish exams and me best friend-neighbor moved and didn't say goodbye and I literally cry myself to sleep.**

**Okay so this is my one-shot for #projectbeautiful, It's a super great idea so I'm in. Hope you like it **

* * *

"Watch it whore, I don't want any of your germs in me! Why can't you get it, you are such a dumb blonde"

Yep that's me the dumb blonde. Every day, every freaking day it's the same since I move here to Seaford I get bullied; I don't know why, they didn't even get to know me. I only have one friend and he doesn't talk to me in school because he is The Jack Brewer the bad boy of school; he needs to keep his reputation for the good and that means: Don't talk to Kim Crawford and treat her like crap, But he never bullied me, he just avoids me and when he is with 'the group' he keeps quiet until they finish insulting me and make their way to another place.

Pretty strange right my best friend is 'a bully'. You may be asking yourselves how he can be my best friend if no one had the chance or in the right way to say it no one gave me the chance to present me. Well a year and a half ago I moved from Tennessee with my parents and bought a not to small house next to the beach, it was summer so I had 2 months to get to know here and meet new people before I start my sophomore year in Seaford High; I was excited. Next day my parents told me that we were going to have dinner with the neighbors so I went for a small walk in our private beach that we share with the Brewers; Yes the Brewers were our neighbors, any way the sun was setting so I sat on the sand and admire the paradise.

"Nice scenery right?" someone said. I turn around and saw a boy around my age with shaggy brown hair and a gorgeous smile.

I sigh and said "Yeah it's beautiful"

The boy sat next to me and said "I'm Jack your neighbor"

"Nice to meet you Jack I'm Kim.

* * *

So that's how we met. In those two months we get to know each other better and became really good friends: He was born here in Seaford and leave all his life here; He was the goddess (as the girls say) of school, the bad boy, karate geek, skater boy, most popular guy in school, and part of a gang but in secret an straight A student and the sweetest, caring guy I have ever met. I even start having a crush on him.

We spend all summer together talking, playing, and messing with each other and a lot more until school came. He was with 'the group' the predators and I was their prey. We still talk and see each other but in secret. He was always there for me listening my cries and make me smile at the end telling me he was here for me and he will always be; but after a year of suffering it became too much for me.

One day I told him...

I was in my bed playing with a ball bored to death after crying for who knows how much; My parents were out of town like always when the door open and Jack came in.

"KIM guess what! I was in the dojo taking some steam out when-" "Kim are you okay?"

I sat up with tears starting to fall from my eyes and said "No"

Jack sat next to me and hugs me tight while I cry in his arms "Kimmy I'm so so sorry, you don't know how much I want this to stop like you do and punch them right in the face, but I will always be here for you, you know that right? He whispered

"Y-Y-YES bu-but I can't go on Jack... I-I want to di-die" Jack took me by the shoulders and said "Kimmy you don't want to die, don't say that you want to go on, be a teacher, get married, have kids and be happy remember?"

"Yes I-I do but they just... they don't stop and I'm tired and I'm hurt, angry and-" "Kimmy you just need to take out your frustration, here..." he took a pillow and put it in front of him "punch me"

"Wha-what?" I said confused

"Punch the pillow, you need to relax"

So I punch it

"Come on Kim I know you can do better than that for goodness sake you are a 2nd degree black belt" So I punch it over and over again, and out of nothing we start to laugh

That's what I love of him, he always makes me smile. The rest of the day we spend it together; it was 12 am when the movie we were watching end and I was half asleep in the shoulder of Jack. He carry me all the way to my room, he place me on my queen size bed, kiss my forehead and start to go but I took his hand and whispered "Stay with me"

"Always" he whispers back. I just say 'stay with me' because I didn't want to be along in the house but he knew me to well to now that I need more than everyone else that simple word. He lay in my bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tangle our legs and snuggle in his chest.

"Promise me you will never think of dying again Kimmy" "I-I promise" I said but deep in my head I just wanted to never wake up again.

But I keep my promise and here I am now; in school pleading for it to end. It's just to much form me to handle it.

I am walking through the halls when 'the group' came form we with their girlfriends/sluts behind them.

"Oh the Kimmy Crawfoot, deside to show up again. Why don't you just kill yourself now and make everyone a favor"

"You are so ugly and fat how you can even walk through the streets with those clothes" Donna said.

"Hey everybody look at the shame of the human race"

I look at Jack, he had a sorry look in his face.

"Jack help us with this freak she is just a pain in the ass"

I was terrified now

"Yes Jackie do us a favor and beat her up"

Jack open his mouth to say something but close it. He got closer to me and whisper "I will not hurt you just act like I did" and the he flip me being careful not to hurt me but making a loud thud. 'Sorry' he mouthed and went to the group that was laughing hysterically. Some of the girlfriend of the guys came to me and start kicking me 'Okay that one hurt' that's it I can't anymore.

Once they finish with me with all the effort of the world I run all the way to my house, i'm pretty sure Jack saw me run out of school but I didn't care anymore, If I died he will get over it and forget about me, my parents were never and I mean NEVER at home they were always in a business trip like if I didn't exist, I never had real friends so why live more that only means suffer more and see how Jack always kiss Donna I know he doesn't like her but it hurts knowing I will never be in her place that Jack will never like me more than a friend.

I arrived home took a knife from the kitchen a sheet of paper and a pen and went to the bathroom without forgetting to lock the door before and start to write a letter.

_Dear Jack:_

_I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I broke my promise, but I can't go on it's too much for me. I tried to be strong but I couldn't because I'm weak, I'm a useless, good for nothing girl that only gets in the way of everybody. Thanks for all what you did to me you were the best friend I had in my entire life and I love you._

_I wanted to get marry with you, have kids with you and live a happy life with you until the end, but it will never happen. However I already knew that because you have always see me just like a friend, but just with that i was happy because you were there for me. Thank you_

_Please tell my parents I love them even though they were never for me, tell them not to cry and live the rest of their life happy._

_I would have write to you 'see you in the other side' but that will never happen because I know that he ones that suicide go to hell, and you are the greatest guy in the world so you will go to heaven_

_Goodbye Jack_

_Love_

_Your Kimmy _

I took the knife and make a really big and deep cut in my wrist "KIM!" someone shout while opening the front door. I smile to myself and let blackness take over me.

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"KIM!" I shout. I know what she's up to she never skip class and I can't let her do that. I ran all the way to her room with only one thing in mind 'I can't let her die I love her'

"KIM!" I said while entering her room. She is not there. ' No Kim please no, not today not ever please' I ran to her bathroom; It's locked "Kim please open up!" Nothing. "Kim if you don't open in 3 seconds I will broke the door" Nothing. 'Okay that's it' I kicked the door with all my might and the door opens, I run inside and see a pool of blood. The blood of Kim, my Kimmy no my kimmy is in there with a big cut in her wrist and a knife in her other hand.

"NOOOOOOO, KIM,KIMMY NOOOOO" I kneel beside her and put her head in my lap "KIMMY PLEASE WAKE UP" Nothing. I move the hand and saw a piece of paper with my name on it, I took it and put it on my jeans pocket, right know isn't the best time to read it. "KIM DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME WAKE UP" I call 911.

_'Hello?' A woman said._

_"Hello, please help me I need an ambulance" I said desperate _

_'Okay, sweety where are you? what happen?'_

_"I'm in my best friend house in Green valley #52, I-I my friend try to make suicide cutting " I said my voice breaking with every second it pass_

_' Okay the ambulance is on their way, but I need you to help me does he still has pulse?' _

I check her pulse _"Is a she, and yes she has barely but she has"_

_'Okay I need you to put some pressure in the cut and wrap it with a fabric, the ambulance will be there at any minute'_

_"O-OKay thank you"_

I hung up and do what she told me "Kimmy please don't leave I-I LOVE YOU"

Seconds later I hear the ambulance approaching so I took Kim in bridal style to the front door. The ambulance arrive and the paramedics took Kim to the ambulance, I follow them behind but one held me back. "sorry kid only family allowed". THINK JACK THINK QUICK.

"I'm her boyfriend and her parents are out of town" I said desperate. The paramedic nod, we climb to the car and drove off.

Minutes later me arrive to emergency and they took her, I ran all the way to were she was but the held me back "please you have to let me in" "sorry kid nobody can't enter there" "please save her" I cried. "We will do the best we can" i nod and they left.

I went to the waiting room and everyone that was there look at me in shock, well I'm not surprise my hands and my shirt and my jeans are cover in blood I wouldn't be surprise if they start to make me questions. I sit in in one of the chairs and that's when I broke. I cried and cried like i never had asking my self why, blaming my self for everything, if i just had deal with the leader of the gang I would have been out of this I long time ago, I would have Kim as my girlfriend and I would be the happiest man on earth.

30 minutes past and I finally calmed down but I have any news of Kim I didn't knew how to put it as in good or bad, I didn't know. But i stay there waiting until I remember the letter, I took it from my pocket and read it.

**(AN: i WILL NOT PUT THE LETTER AGAIN IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GO UP AND READ IT AGAIN) **

I read it and read it again I couldn't believe it how she describes herself she is the strongest person I have ever met and she is calling herself weak but I was happy because she loves me too.

"Kim Crawford" a doctor said.

"I came with her" I said while running over him "How is she"

"She is stable now but she lost a lot of blood if we don't get any of her type of blood she will not wake it. 'okay that literary broke my heart in two'

"What type of blood is she?"

"she is AB-, the most difficult to find"

"excuse me a little" I said

_RING RING_

_"hello?" my mom said_

_"MOM" i said_

_"Jack where are you aren't you suppose to be in school?"_

_"Mom I'm okay, I need your help what type of blood I am?"_

_"Why are you asking this Jack?"_

_"Mom is life and death!"_

_"You are AB- is the rarest blood in the world, Why are you aski-" _

"DOCTOR! I am AB- I can donate my blood to her"

"Are you sure kid it's a lot of blood and it's to dangerous to take out to much blood

"I'm willing to take the risk"

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I hear a sound, I groan and open my eyes just to closed them much light for my liking, I reopen them again just to find out I was in the hospital. I tried to move my hands but something held me back, I turn to my side and I saw him

"Jack" I whisper

"KIM, OH GOSH thank god you are okay" he said hugging me tight. "I was worry sick"

"What happen?"

"Well you tried to kill yourself, but I was there in time and call 911"

"Thank you" I said "I really didn't want to die but I didn't know what to do"

"Just please promise m you will not try to do it again"

"Never" He kiss my forehead and the doctor came in

"Well you are finally awake Kim"

"I will be waiting outside" Jack said

"Well Kim, you almost die you are lucky to have such a caring boyfriend"

"He is not my bo-"

"Any way you have a several cut in your wrist it almost hit your vain but luckily it didn't, but you lose a lot of blood and you have one of the most rare type of blood if it wasn't for a big donation you wouldn't be here right now"

Who was the donator?"

"Jack Brewer it was very dangerous the amount of blood we took from him, he could have serious problem but we couldn't stop him" "you may check out tomorrow if you need everything just push the red bottom ok? I nod and he left

Instantly Jack enter "You save me" i whisper. "I would do anything for you" "you could have died too you know?" I said "But I will die happy knowing the one I love is safe and sound" he replied

I look at him in shock did he just said- "Yes I said that Kim, because is the truth" he sat next to me and stork my cheek "I have always loved you and always do" I smiled "and said I love you too" and then he Kiss me. The sweetest kiss full of love and passion

* * *

Later on I came to school again but this time Jack was next to me all the time, he fight the leader of the gang and was finally out of his life, I didn't get bullied anymore and I even make friends Grace, Julie, Kelsey, Milton and Jerry. I joined the cheerleaders squad and the Bobby Wasabi dojo, my life was normal again and was next with the ones I loved.

* * *

**And this is the end I hope you guys like it thank you for reading it, follow, favorite and review.**

**Remember guy that bully is really a bad thing it can lead to big mistakes and you can't return to the past and fix them**

**For the ones that are reading this and are bullies make some sense in your mind and look to your surroundings the ones you had bullied are hurt maybe they don't show it but deep inside they are, if you were bullied before for much reasons you need to understand the others, violence is never the right way and that includes insults.**

**For the ones that are reading this and are victims of bulling be strong and remember that you are beautiful and if you love who you are don't let anyone change you or hurt you you are strong **

**bye guys see you around**

**love**

**A:) **


End file.
